


Because five more minutes is all you need

by Morgan_Lungbarrow



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate History, Angst, Dark, F/F, F/M, Films, Fluff, Gallifrey, Happy, Honey, Not Sure Why I Wrote This, Picnics, Popcorn, Redemption, Relationship Issues, Romance, Sundaes, They love each other, Thoschei, birds in the trees, the master wants to be good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Lungbarrow/pseuds/Morgan_Lungbarrow
Summary: The Doctor always has a plan, or at least likes to think she has. The Doctor planned on simply going to a Bristol café, sitting with her sundae and watching Missy and her past self. But when she ends up travelling with the Master after going to see Missy, that plan falls to pieces. What could go wrong...A series of partially connecting Thoschei one shots and short things because I couldn't think of a full plotline. Lots of fluff
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan & Graham O'Brien & Ryan Sinclair, Thirteenth Doctor/Missy, Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan), Twelfth Doctor/Missy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hope everyone is well. Enjoy. Phoexx

The Doctor had taken the fam to a small cafe in Bristol. She had visited it a lot when she worked at the university, and they did good sundaes. They’d not long found the Doctor again after her imprisonment, and everything seemed to have gone back to normal, the Master forgotten about. Or at least, that’s what the Doctor tried to get them to believe. In reality, she had spent every spare second desperately trying to find him. 

She was currently eating the biggest sundae you could buy, triple chocolate with a mountain of toppings. They’d ordered two to share between them, but the Doctor was somehow eating a whole one to herself. “Why did you bring us here Doc?” Graham asked, watching the birds in the trees nearby. “It’s a nice place to go, so why not? We’ve done a lot of running around recently, nothing wrong with taking a break.” The Doctor never willingly sat still for more than ten minutes, so Graham was suspicious. “I’ve never been to Bristol before, but you seem to know it well.” Yaz appeared to have the same suspicions. “I’ve been here a few times, knew someone at the University…” She was cut off mid sentence by the sight she saw outside, what she’d come here for. 

“Are you alright?” The Doctor felt a hand on hers, and glanced up to see Yaz looking worriedly at her. 

“Yeah, fine.” She was watching two people just outside the café; a taller man with grey curls and a velvet jacket, and a shorter woman, dressed in Victorian style clothes. She was watching the birds in the tree, jumping from branch to branch, with a look of fascination. He had his arm protectively around her waist, watching her. After a minute, they moved and sat down at one of the outdoor tables, and the man made his way inside to order. The Doctor continued to observe from the window, until she caught the woman’s eye. To her surprise she flashed a mischievous grin, but turned away to take the cake she had ordered. “What is she wearing? Looks like she’s just come from about a hundred years ago!” Ryan cocked his head at the woman, but the Doctor just laughed, continuing to eat her sundae. 

About half an hour passed, and even though both desserts had been eaten, the Doctor had insisted on staying, continuing her subtle stares out the window. The fam were confused, but she wasn’t saying a word. Once again the man got up, carrying in the used plates. The woman stayed put, but as soon as he disappeared into the toilets, she beckoned the Doctor outside. Of course she went, even though it broke every single law of time and common sense.  
“Hello Doctor dear, liking the upgrade.” Missy rolled her eyes as the Doctor blushed and sat down opposite. “Hello Missy, how did you know it was me?”  
“Well, I was sitting here, contemplating whether or not I should take over this silly little planet, when I saw you in the window. I’ve known you so long I can recognise you instantly.” There was a sigh. “I mess this up, catastrophically don’t I? You’ve got new humans, what else could it be? I want to change I do.” She found herself taking Missy’s hand.  
“Spoilers.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me…” 

“Don’t get upset, it isn’t your fault. And do you know what, I believe you. You want to change, and you will, not everything happens on your first try.” The Doctor pulled her chair around the table, leaning over and kissing her, forgetting everything else in a moment. “Theta, I… You really love me don’t you?”

“Always Kos, always.” Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the fam pulling some rather amusing facial expressions. “Eyebrows in thirty.” The Doctor jumped up, clumsily putting the chair back. “I’ll see you around Rainbows.” Missy smiled warmly as the Doctor hurried back inside. Their encounter may have been brief, but that didn’t matter because five more minutes is all you need.

When she returned to the booth, the fam were nowhere to be seen, instead, someone she wasn’t expecting to see again was sitting there. The Master. “It would appear we both had the same idea.” 

“Yes, yes it would. What have you done with my friends?”

“Your pets weren’t here when I came in. I think they went to the toilets, too disgusted by the sight of you kissing me. Pathetic humans. Come sit.” He patted the seat next to him, and for some reason she obliged. As expected, this wasn’t enough, and he pulled her onto his lap. The Doctor protested as much as she dared in public, but annoyingly he was stronger. Womanhood suited him better than it did her. “Will you stop fussing? You’re the small one this time, accept it.” Sometimes it was better to accept defeat; this was one of those times. And it was incredibly comfortable. They watched themselves get up and leave, arguing with Nardole who had somehow found them. “You were cute then.” The Doctor smiled up at him. “I think you’re cuter now.” She really shouldn’t be flirting with him but couldn’t help herself. He was always so goddamn attractive. “I definitely want a go with this new body of yours.” She slapped him playfully on the arm to hide the fact she was thinking the exact same thing. “I really hate you.” Yet again, she kissed him, an impulsive decision, but that didn’t matter because five more minutes is all you need.

“What the hell….” Unfortunately Ryan, Graham and Yaz had returned to the table. “Why are you kissing him! He should be dead. And you were kissing that woman! What is going on!” To say Ryan was concerned was an understatement. “Leave us alone pets.” He snapped. “Can’t you see I want to be with her?” 

“Mate, with respect, there is no way we’re willingly leaving you alone with her. Not after you tried to kill her.” The Master rolled his eyes at Graham, looking down at the Doctor, who was perfectly happy with her head on his chest. “If not everything happens on your first try, how about attempt two?”

“I can’t see why not, as long as you promise to leave my friends alone.” She moved of his lap and grabbed her coat. He was grinning, a genuinely joyful grin. “It would be my pleasure.”

The fam followed them out, still incredibly confused. The Doctor wrapped her arm around his waist, as he watched the birds in the trees, and she watched him. 

A lot can happen in five minutes, your life can be saved, and your life can be destroyed. But five minutes can change everything. And that everything can last forever.  
Because five more minutes is all you need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wondering if I should continue this one...Phoexx


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor takes the Master back onto the TARDIS and they have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I am updating this because you guys want me to. I am actually really happy with this so I hope you enjoy. Phoexx

When they returned to the TARDIS, the Doctor immediately tied the Master to a nearby chair. “I hardly see this as necessary Doctor.” He grumbled, but let her do it all the same. He might as well get off to a good start. As she began to pilot the TARDIS into the vortex, Yaz blocked her path, arms crossed. “Are you going to tell us what is going on? I’m sure I’m not the only one who would like to know why you were kissing a murderer and then brought him on board.” 

“I’ll explain everything later, but right now, I need to deal with him.”

“Oi! You’re the one who decided to bring me with you!” She ignored him, and went back to piloting the TARDIS. “Sorry, are you too godlike to speak to me? I’d been meaning to ask you how your new found status has been treating you.” He was taunting her, as usual.

“Shut up.” She snapped. “I’m going to take you three home for a day or two, I need to have a few choice words with the Master.” He was grinning innocently behind her, and it took every once of her strength not to go and slap that look off his face. “How is life as a God? It’s all you wanted, isn’t it?” He was trying to make up for being vulnerable earlier, though that didn’t stop her.

“Will you shut up?!” The entire room fell silent, and she could feel him watching her. The Doctor put her head in her hands and groaned. She felt arms snake around her waist and looked up to see he was…hugging her? That was new. “You were tied….” 

“Shush now Theta, it doesn’t matter.” Every ounce of her being was telling her to move away, to pull herself together, but she couldn’t. “I thought you were dead… I…” Crying wasn’t something she liked doing in front of anyone. “Come on, get your pets home and then we can talk.” 

The TARDIS landed a short distance from Yaz’s flat, and the Doctor promised to pick them up in exactly two days, after convincing them that the Master wasn’t going to kill her. Once they’d left he looked at her with a smile. It was just the two of them. “So what do you want to do?” The Doctor’s awkwardness was very clear. 

“I think you need to rest, when was the last time you slept?” 

“About two weeks ago…” He sighed loudly and extended his hand for her to take. She didn’t and he dropped it, embarrassed. “You’re the one supposed to be looking after me, not the other way round.” She only nodded and followed him up the stairs, taking his hand. 

When they reached her room the Master sighed again, cursing under his breath. “Why does your bed have to hang from the ceiling?” 

“Because it does. Are you staying?” He hadn’t been expecting that. “I mean, you don’t have to, I just thought after everything. You know, maybe I shouldn’t have said anything…” She was rambling. “I’ll stay, of course I will.” The Doctor had disappeared, and he sighed for the third time at her. 

“Where have you gone now?” He moved the curtain under the bed and jumped at the sight of a half-naked Doctor. “Oh shit, shit, shit!” The Master didn’t think he’d moved as quickly in this body.

“Calm down, it’s not like you haven’t seen me naked before.”

“Yes, but still…And you’re a woman now…”

“For Rassilon’s sake Koschei, I really don’t care.” The Doctor emerged from under the bed, thankfully wearing some clothes, and kissed him on the cheek. “I thought I was the awkward one.”

“Still…”

“Coming up?” She climbed the ladder and collapsed into a huge pile of blankets and pillows. After a few minutes he joined as well, in his shirt and underwear. “It’s quite cosy up here.” He said, laying down next to her. 

“Did you just say something nice?”

“No, I said it’s quite crap up here.”

“Ah, didn’t think so.” The Master looked around the little nest the Doctor had made herself. Kasterborous was painted on the rather low ceiling, and there was a small shelf with a book, lamp and photos of Susan, River and…Missy? “It’s a good picture.” She must have noticed him eyeing the image. 

“Yeah, suppose it is. Do you really think I can change?”

“You can do anything if you put you hearts to it. And, before you ask, no I’m not doing this to try and control you. You can’t be controlled and that’s ok.” His smile was the realest smile she had seen him give in years. “Anyway, I want to sleep.”

“Do I not get to try out this body of yours?” It was her turn to sigh this time, snuggling into his open arms. 

“I think I’m happy it being us two again for now. Regardless, I’m not sure if I trust you not to get me pregnant.”

“I can be careful, and I’ve never got you pregnant! It was actually the other way round.”

“You’ve only never got me pregnant because I’ve never been a woman until now.” She was right, he had been stupid. 

“Touché.” He murmured, pretending to be upset, though honestly had never been happier. “You know, I didn’t betray you on the ship.” Her sleep filled eyes opened wide as she sat up, only to be pulled back down onto him. “What happened? You left me, and I was angry and sad, and I lost everything… I was alone and I wanted to give in, stop doing this, stop… stop regenerating.” The Doctor had started crying again, she would really have to do something about that. Judging by the look on his face, he hadn’t been expecting her to say that. “Why didn’t you tell me?” The Master seemed upset and possibly worried, but she couldn’t be too sure. 

“I hated your guts, I had been feeling better, until you showed up and messed it all up again.”

“Sorry.” This time he couldn’t stop her sitting up.

“Did you just-“

“Yes. I apologised because I feel bad about leaving you when you were struggling, and making it worse. I hate to admit it, but you’re always there for me.” He was being nice. Something the Doctor struggled to understand. “You were going to tell me what happened when you left?” She laid back down on his chest. 

“I killed him so I could stand with you, but he killed me. I chose you, but I let you down again.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realise…”

“You wouldn’t, not like I’d have mentioned it.”

“Stand with me now, please.”

“It’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

“I know, and we can have it.”

“Me and you?”

“Me and you.”

“Promise me Theta?”

“Always.” 

“I love you. You’re a bloody idiot but I love you.” He kissed her again smiling and turned off the light.

A lot can be said in five minutes. You can learn the truth, and create a complicated web of lies. The truth can hurt, but the truth is brave. Be brave. Let me be brave. In those five minutes you can be the bravest you have ever been. Because five more minutes is all you need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Clears throat awkwardly~ I'll leave it up to your imagination what they got up to when the light was off.
> 
> My plan for the future is this:
> 
> I'll keep updating it if you guys keep showing your support.  
> I am working on another multi-chapter fic, which amusingly has got nearly the same amount of kudos as this one and I published it in July. (Though it is a lot of head canon, and I was only writing it because lockdown has given me too much time to daydream). I try to update that one weekly.
> 
> If you have any opinions on what havoc the Master should cause next, please comment them. Phoexx


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and the Master end up in a sticky situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There isn't really an excuse for this chapter, but I'd written it so am going to publish it. If you choose to skip it, I won't be offended. It is really weird. TW: Implied self harm first paragraph Phoexx

“Koschei! Come on, we’re going to be late! Kos!” Theta Sigma’s sandal clad feet ran through the halls of the Academy. “Kos? Where are you?” Koschei was hiding in their dorm, curled up in a ball, trying to pull himself together. There was a knock on the door and Theta came blundering in, tripping over nothing as he went. “Kos, are you ok?” He ignored him, continuing to stare at the floor. ”Koschei please talk to me.” It was then that Theta noticed the blood, and Koschei noticed the suns going out.

The Master awoke with a start, cursing as he hit his head on the ceiling. “Morning. Did you have that dream again?” He heard the Doctor mutter, moving off him and complaining about being woken up. It took him a moment to process everything that had happened and was about to reply when he realised he had no idea where his underwear had gone, and that the Doctor was also stark naked. (Although she wasn’t bothered in the slightest). The amount of the swear words that came out of his mouth in that moment even worried the Doctor and she was used to it. “Relax Koschei, it’s nothing. I’m going to go and have a shower, then make breakfast. You can grab some clothes from the wardrobe.” She disappeared down the ladder leaving him still half asleep. She had brushed it of as nothing, but it wasn’t nothing, not to him. They hadn’t woken up together since they lived on Gallifrey. That had been their one rule, not to wake up together, to keep control, and they had broken it.

He could hear her singing in the shower, some human rubbish he hadn’t heard, though he still listened. She’d always been gifted with a good voice. He must have fallen asleep again because the next thing he knew, the Doctor was shaking him awake. “What do you want now?”

“Sit up.” The Master did so, but not without complaint. She’d brought some pyjamas and pancakes up. 

“Since when can you cook pancakes?” She shoved him out the way, flopping onto the blankets.

“I’m not as incapable as you think."

“Questionable.” He smirked, taking a plate and covering it with honey. 

“See, Earth’s not that bad, I don’t think you could live without your honey.” 

“Any excuse to defend your precious humans…” The Doctor lunged for the bottle, but he got there first squirting her directly in the chest. She squealed, arms flailing, but managed to get the bottle back, and squirted him in the face. “You are so going to pay for this Theta…” The next squirt hit her in the face, the one after coating his stomach. 

“At least I’m wearing clothes!” She regretted opening her mouth, as in one swift movement, the Master had her pinned against the mattress and was slowly easing off her suspenders and tee-shirt. “You asked for this.” An almighty pile of honey landed squarely in the centre of her chest, which the Master then took the liberty of spreading across her. “Get off! I’m never going to get this out!” He wasn’t listening, and pretty soon they were both two sticky messes laughing about the ridiculousness of the situation. 

“Is that bottle empty?” She asked.

“Yep, but the TARDIS is clearly enjoying this because look.” He held up another bottle, this time larger than the first. The Doctor swore loudly as the honey made its way into her trousers.

“Why did we do that?” She tried to move, but it was harder than planned as they both seemed to be half stuck together. 

“I don’t really know, impulsive I guess.”

“Yes obviously, but that wasn’t what I meant.” She gingerly made her way down the ladder and into the bathroom, the Master close behind. 

“So what did you mean?” He turned on the shower, and pulled her under, but she moved away staring at the floor. “Theta, are you ok?” He lifted her chin and wiped a clump of honey from her jaw. “There’s a tradition at home that when you get engaged, you cover yourself and your partner in Frenstill. Which, let’s be honest, is basically honey. Don’t you remember learning about the subconscious telepathic decision and stuff at the Academy?” The Master looked thoughtful for a moment. 

“We’re idiots aren’t we…” She nodded, joining him under the water. “Shall we just forget this whole thing happened?” He asked, still giggling quietly.

“I think that would probably be best, yes. Now I need you to get this stuff out my hair….”

The two of them spent most of the morning in the shower, whilst wholly unnecessary, it was good fun, and it wasn’t like they had anything better to do….

In only five minutes you can convey so much unsaid emotion, and hide so much more. You can change the future with a single action, a single word. You can hide the things that mean the mean the most because the truth is frightening, but it is brave. The day you admit the truth is the day you are brave. Because five more minutes is all you need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I can't think of a decent plot, for now at least, i'm going to be adding one shots and short stuff to this story. It will all still link, just not be like a normal story. Requests are welcome. Phoexx


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I can't think of a decent plot, for now at least, i'm going to be adding one shots and short stuff to this story. It will all still link, just not be like a normal story. Requests are welcome. Phoexx

The Master was laying on a sofa in the cinema room, half eaten popcorn on the table in front, and some crappy old film on the screen. He wasn’t paying any particular attention to it and had only put it on in the hopes it might make the Doctor leave him alone. He loved her, but you could only deal with her in limited doses, otherwise she all too much. They’d been supposed to pick up her ‘fam’ (that word completely disgusted him), but had decided instead to have a little more time to themselves. They were in a time machine after all. 

Unfortunately his thoughts were broken by the door opening, and the arrival of the one person he had been hiding from. “Hello!” She had way too much energy for ten o’clock at night. “Go away, I’m watching a film.”

“Oh, that’s nice isn’t it!” She perched on the edge of the sofa, unable to take a hint.

“I said, go away. Do you want me to kill you?” He moved to the far side of the sofa.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, I’m fine.”

“No you’re clearly not.” It was her hand on his knee that stopped him. Their eyes met in the near darkness, and he rested his head on her shoulder. “Want to talk?”

“I’ve been thinking about the people I’ve killed again. I don’t like feeling guilty but I can’t stop it.”

“Guilt is natural. It is horrific, but you learn to cope with it. You have to, otherwise you explode. This is good. I promise you, this is good.” She kissed him and got up, walking over to the DVD shelves. “If you’re going to sit in here, let’s at least find something half decent to watch. Any suggestions?”

In five minutes you can learn everything about a situation. You can change the future, and you can help fix the past. You can’t be a cure; however you can be a medicine. Because five more minutes is all you need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two in a day :-) Phoexx


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master does something romantic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually happy with this one. Phoexx

Gallifrey wasn’t somewhere either of them came regularly, so when they did it had to be for something very important. Like today. 

A picnic sat on a chequered blanket halfway up Mount Solace. The suns were shining brightly and there wasn’t a cloud to be seen. The Master had put some sunflowers in a vase and dressed in his best suit. This was it; he was actually going to do this. After thousands of years of trying to kill her, he was going to apologise to the Doctor with a romantic picnic at the spot they used to come to all the time when they were growing up. They’d had their first kiss here and spent many a secret evening hidden from society talking about what they would do in the future and gazing up at the sky, for it was so, so beautiful here. Right now it was mid afternoon, and the trees below were shining in the glorious light and the snow capped peak of Mount Solitude rising to the West. He had always loved sitting on the rocks in the most precarious way possible, and watching the sun set, even from the first time they’d hiked the four miles it is to the halfway point. All because Ushas wanted to conduct some experiment and didn’t want to go alone. He had ended up with a broken arm and a sprained ankle from falling down the cliff.

The sound of the TARDIS materialising nearly did send him flying down once more as it landed behind the blanket. The Doctor stepped out, looking a mess as usual, and froze. “Hello Theta, I was wondering when you were going to turn up.” She stayed silent and unmoving, her eyes scanning the horizon, then the blanket and then him, holding one of the sunflowers with a nervous smile. “Y-You did… did this?” The look of shock on her face said it all.

“I did, got the TARDIS to drop me off and bring you here when I was done.”

“I don’t know what to say. This is… beautiful.” She took his hand and sat down. “Why have you done this? Why now?”

“Does it matter?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll explain later, but first let’s have some food.” He retrieved from the basket (which was of course bigger on the inside) a vast array of food from across the universe. The Doctor’s face lit up with pure joy at the sight of her favourite Gallifreyan pastries. She was such a loveable child. He didn’t each much, just a few Struewnters and a large helping of Theibvhs- two delicacies he had grown to love over recent decades. The Doctor, on the other hand, was eating everything and anything she could get her hands on. She seemed particularly impressed by his attempts to make a quiche, as he hated them deeply.

When they had both made their way through the small feast the Master had brought, he stood and unfolded a small piece of paper. Several deep breaths and throat clearings later, he began to speak to a now very expectant Doctor.

“My hearts burn with a fire that engulfs me  
But I know that there is one place that I can be  
You and me  
We both burn with the power of a super nova  
But I know that you are my four leaf clover  
You and me  
I will always be angry and afraid  
But you still always seem amazed  
You and me  
You always tell me that ‘hope is a beautiful thing’  
And I agree  
Hope is a beautiful thing, but a dangerous thing  
Hope is the thing that I want more than anything  
Because hope is you and me  
Always

Theta, I can never find the words to describe what you mean to me. I have tried to write a poem, but I’m not that good. I am so sorry for everything that I have done to you in the past, but this time I promise to change and to never make the same mistakes again. I love you, I can’t deny that anymore. I want to be with you, even though I’m a bit of a mess myself. Can we try again, properly this time, please. We made a pact all those years ago, and well…”

The Doctor beckoned him to sit back down, and he did. “You are brilliant Koschei, absolutely brilliant. And yes, we will try again. On the condition, that is, you don’t write anymore poetry. You may be a genius, but I’m afraid that isn’t one of your strengths.”

“How rude!” He cried as she moved to sit between his legs. 

“And you really need a shave.” He went to protest again, though this time was kissed instead. Complaining was for later. “I suppose you want me to say something romantic and soppy as well.”

“I mean, that would be nice considering the effort I went to.”

“Not really my thing I’m afraid."

“Seriously? You’re always dating a human of some description!”

“That’s a slight exaggeration.”

“Only very slight. Like minutely slight. So minutely slight that it really doesn’t make a difference.” 

“Shut up.” She elbowed him in the ribs; it was conveniently easy from her current position. “I love you, and there is nothing else that needs to be said on the matter, because that is the truth. It has and always will be the truth. Doesn’t mean I have forgiven you for what you’ve done, but it’s a start.”

“Our lives are a mess, I don’t think that will ever change, however if you have me, when your humans die you won’t be on your own.” She elbowed him again.

“You’re supposed to be turning good, not insulting people.”

“Yes dear.” 

“I think this regeneration of yours kept a bit of Missy.”

“I don’t know, haven’t really thought about it. You are definitely like chinny again. Just as hyperactive and annoying.” Even if they couldn’t see it, though maybe they could telepathically, both of them were smiling as they watched the suns set in each other’s arms. 

When the stars came out, the Doctor started pointing out all the ones she had been to, and what happened. He did the same, but had much less he was willing to share. It was like the old days, laying together, hand in hand, watching the beauty of the universe.

In five minutes you can be more open and honest than you would have at any other time. The calm in that moment is precious and special. The world around you may be shifting fast, but in those five minutes you are grounded. Because five more minutes is all you need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a poet, please don't judge. I tried but never mind. Phoexx
> 
> Chapter 6 coming 11/10


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fam return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I disappeared again. I wrote this really quickly because I haven't published or updated anything for a while. It isn't very good, but I have writers block.
> 
> If you haven't read pt 2 of this series, I would. (I'm not trying to boast, but I do think it is the best thing I have published on here)
> 
> Phoexx

When the TARDIS returned to Sheffield, only an hour later than promised, they’d had three months together, trying to mellow him out a little, so he wouldn’t go on a murdering spree when the humans inevitably annoyed him.

Yaz came in first, running to hug the Doctor, Ryan and Graham following. “How’s everyone?” The Doctor asked with a smile. She could hear the Master’s groans already. ”He’s still here?” Ryan asked, seemingly uncomfortable. “Don’t worry, I’ve made him promise to leave you three alone. You’re perfectly safe.” She felt the Master sneak a hand around her waist, whilst the fam filled her in on what she had missed. ‘You know, I think we should tell them what’s going on.’

‘Why? They’re human.’ If it were possible to telepathically groan, the Master had done just that.

‘Because they’re clever, and live with us.’

‘If we tell them, do I have permission to kiss you whenever I want?’

‘Is that seriously all you care about?’

‘Yes, Theta, it is.’

‘Fine, but only if you have a shave.’

“Doctor? Are you listening?” She was quite literally shaken from her thoughts by Yaz.

“Sorry. Look, I- we- really need to tell you something.” The Doctor blushed bright red, and took the Master’s hand. “Me and the Master, we’re dating.” There was a collective gasp, and the room fell silent. “Are you being serious?” Ryan cried, gesticulating wildly.

“Ryan, son, the Doctor may be a little mad, but she will have her reasons. You do have reasons right Doc?” She couldn’t help but giggle at the faces of her companions.

That night, the Doctor was curled up in bed, with the Master’s arms draped around her. “Why are you sad?” Her voice was quiet and he barely heard her.

“I think I’m jealous of you.” The Doctor sat up, appearing startled.

“Seriously?” She asked.

“I know, it’s strange. You have all these friends, and then there’s me. They love you, but they hate me even though we’re not that different.”

“What they think doesn’t matter. All that does is the fact I love you, an awful lot.” Their lips met with a kiss that seemed to last forever, a longing never to let the other go, to never be alone again.

In five minutes, you can discover your place in the world, and everything around it. You can learn who you trust and who you need. Because five more minutes is all you need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really taking this particular thing to seriously, but I do really need some ideas.
> 
> In case you are interested. I have recently started a new multi chapter fic.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304648
> 
> And most importantly, if you're looking for a good fic to get into, I would recommend Shattered by Anobii1992. It's brilliant.
> 
> Phoexx

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
